Krewe of Janus
Members *Bran *Janine *Harlequin *Jezebel *Marisol Background The Krewe of Janus was founded by Harlequin through his connections with mortal Mardi Gras krewes. He originally intended it to be a vampiric continuation of his mortal social life, but the group's purpose changed in the chaos of the "New Prince's" arrival. When Accou stopped actively enforcing the Traditions, the Krewe found themselves in the peculiar position of being the only vampires willing to do anything. Harlequin initially stepped forward to keep things from getting out of hand during his beloved Mardi Gras, and policing this holiday is still the Krewe's best known activity. As time went on however, his fascination with masks led him to branch out into other areas, first in conflict, then allegiance with Toreadors assigned to the same task. Harlequin acts as the Krewe's spokesman and leader. He is the only vampire who is widlely known to be a member of the coterie. The Toreadors in the krewe are responsible for handling the media. This also overlaps with their duties to the Toreador clan and the "prince", so they can do so without drawing undue attention to themselves. Janine and Jezebel acts as scouts, and do the more heavy handed domination if it is needed. The Krewe also keeps about a dozen well trained ghouls for muscle, and keeping the lid on things during the day. Their ghouls are among the best trained and loyal in the city, and gives the Krewe a real edge against other kindred. The only time the Krewe acts openly is during Mardi Gras. They greet the massive influx of kindred into the city, warning the newer and younger ones to keep their feedings clean for the good of the city. Any threats are dealt with swiftly, and the Krewe makes it clear who was behind the retribution. Even so, all the Krewe all wear masks when policing the masquerade, to protect their identities. The rest of the year, the Krewe works quietly and secretly. Through obfuscation, media monitoring and detective work, they watch for threats to the Masquerade. Few things escape their notice. Once they spot a threat, they rarely fail to find its perpertrator. Intitially, they will leave mysterious warnings for the vampire to cease their activities, such as notes in their havens, "hauntings" created with Obfuscate, or messages delivered by Dominated mortal allies of the target. If the vampire does not heed these warnings, the Krewe quietly eliminate them. Few fail to listen. The elders are fond of this group, because it handles the daily maintenance of the Masquerade, leaving the elders time to scheme. Most of them would love to control this cotery, and each has made subtle attempts in the past. Harlequin is aware of this, and tries to play the elders off each other. His true goal is to maintain the city in its lawless state, which he enjoys, and which gives him his current power. Recent events such as the return of Alejandro changed things somewhat for the Krewe. Harlequin worked directly with the Sheriff until his disappearence, and the Krewe sometimes aided him in his efforts. Now that Harlequin himself has taken over the Sheriff position, the Krewe actively works with the Sheriff's office. Category:Camarilla Category:Coteries